memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet lieutenants
In the history of Starfleet, there have been many notable officers holding the rank of lieutenant (or the subordinate lieutenant rank, lieutenant junior grade). Lieutenants United Earth Starfleet Starfleet * M. Fincke * Hess * Mark Latrelle * Malcolm Reed * Charles Tucker III Federation Starfleet See also: United Federation of Planets A * Alden * Andrews * Arex * Arkinson * Marla Aster B * Dave Bailey * Ballard * Reginald Barclay * Barnaby * Bartel * Julian Bashir (since 2372) * Walter Baxter * Gregory Bergan * Harry Bernard * Boma * John Bowler * Boylen * Branson * Brent * Randi Bryce * Maxwell Burke C * Joseph Carey * Carver * Christine Chapel * William Chapman * Pavel Chekov (2270s) * Chang * Chu'lak * Cleary * Corrigan * Costa * Barbara Covington * Curtis D * D'Amato * Curt Danhauser * Daniels * Jadzia Dax * Dean * DePaul * DeSalle * Dickerson * Ducane * Duffy * Peter Durst E * English, Russ * Erickson * Evans F * Farrell * John Farrell * Kristine Fernandez G * Gabler * Gaetano * Galloway * Cosmo Genovese * Arlene Galway H * Hadley * Haj * Hansen * Hargrove * Harrison * Harold * Hawk * Paul Hickman I * Ilia * Immamura J * Jackson (Lieutenant) * Karl Jaeger * Helen Johansson * Johnson * Josephs * Juarez K * Kagan * Kaplan * Kelowitz * Lee Kelso * Matata Kimya * Alan M. Kobayashi * Kyle L * Geordi La Forge (until 2366) * Jay Laprade * Latimer * Susanna Leijten * Leslie * Rose Limli * Karen Loews * Logan * J. Lyman M * Mallory * Marple * Martin * Charlene Masters * Larry Matson * McConnell * McDowell (since 2369) * Marla McGivers * Minnerly * Marlena Moreau * M'Ress N * Nara * Lisa Neeley * Tom Nellis * Anne Nored * "Number One" O * Alyssa Ogawa * Tessa Omond * O'Neil * Osborne *Diane Overdiek P * Painter * Palmer * Andrew Powell * George Primmin R * Nancy Randolph * Malcolm Reed * Rhodes, Sandra * Kevin Riley * Thomas Riker * William T. Riker * Ro Laren * B.G. Robinson * Keith C. Rocha * Esteban Rodriguez * Mira Romaine *David Rossi * Rowe S * Saavik * Sanders * S. Seaborn * Selar * Areel Shaw * Riley Aldrin Shepard * Suzi Shimizu * Shipley *Alan Sims * Singh * Benjamin L. Sisko *Al Smutko * Spinelli * Stadi * Stiles * Strek * Hikaru Sulu T * Teller * Robert Tomlinson * Torres * Karen Tracy * Ian Andrew Troi * Tuvok (until 2374) * José Tyler U * Aquiel Uhnari * Uhura V * Valeris * Dawn Velazquez (Lieutenant) * Vilix'pran (since 2373) W * Washburn * Watley * Worf (2365-2371) * Wright X * Xon Y * Natasha Yar * William Yates Z * Anaanda Ziff ? * Enterprise-A adjutant ([[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]]) * Enterprise-B officer([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel]]) * Excelsior comm officer ([[USS Excelsior personnel|USS Excelsior personnel]]) * Grissom comm officer ([[USS Grissom personnel|USS Grissom personnel]]) * Saratoga tactical officer ([[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel|USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel]]) * Lieutenant at Captain Stadius' reception ( ) Officers marked with a dagger (†) lack visual confirmation of their rank insignia or dossier, meaning there is the possibility they were lieutenants junior grade who were referred to as "lieutenant" in conversation.}} Alternate, parallel and future Starfleets See also: alternate timeline, parallel universe, time travel * Wesley Crusher * Harry Kim (2378) * Lasca * Marlena Moreau (mirror) * Norman * Hoshi Sato ( ) * Hikaru Sulu (mirror) Lieutenants junior grade *Reginald Barclay *Julian Bashir *Richard Castillo *Chandler *Jack Crusher *Wesley Crusher *Ezri Dax *Laura Derr *Jenna D'Sora *Duffy *Foster *Hector Ilario *Daniel Kwan *Geordi La Forge *Linda Larson *Sam Lavelle *Elizabeth Lense *Faith Levesconte *Monroe *Nara *Nog *Alyssa Ogawa *Palmer *Tom Paris *Janice Rand *Saavik *Singh *Orfil Solis *Temple *Joe Tormolen *Aquiel Uhnari *Van Mayter *Worf *''The following lieutenants were referred to as "lieutenant" but wore "ensign" rank insignia at some point during TOS. This might indicate they were "junior grade" lieutenants:'' **Kyle **Leslie **Charlene Masters **Marla McGivers Provisional *Ayala (Star Trek: Voyager) *B'Elanna Torres (Star Trek: Voyager) Alternate reality *Jean-Luc Picard ( ) cs:Poručíci federační Hvězdné flotily de:Liste von Lieutenants der Sternenflotte Category:Personnel lists 12